Well Enough
by Tia The Dutchess
Summary: In romantic movies the kiss was always the huge turning point. Usually wackiness ensued or the couple became conjoined or some shit, but never in the history of romance movies did the girl bluntly avoid the guy. Wally/Artemis
1. Chapter 1 Avoidance

**Avoidance**

.

.

.

In romantic movies the kiss was always the huge turning point. Usually wackiness ensued or the couple became conjoined or some shit, but never in the history of romance movies did the girl bluntly avoid the guy.

But since "Blunt Avoidance" would not make for a quirky movie, Wally had no idea what to do in his current situation. He had kissed Artemis _(Bloody Artemis for Gods Sakes!)_ and she seemed to be slipping away whenever he made an appearance. She was getting about as bloody annoying as Dick and his famous disappearing act and that was saying something.

He ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time that day and paced up and down the hallway in which her bedroom was in. He debated whether or not he should knock on her door.

On one hand she might open the door and be reasonable about it but on the other hand, this was Artemis and she was never reasonable. About anything.

The uncertainty was pissing him off.

Kaldur and Raquel had a good laugh after they had kissed and deemed it a mistake. Megan and Conner had been inseparable ever since, whispering to each other, kissing, holding hands and all that other lovey-dovey shit. And Dick and Zatanna- He didn't even want to think about what he thought they were doing. But Artemis just ignored him.

Worse, she ran. She kissed him and ran. And he was the lucky one that got to stand there like an idiot and blush.

The hell with it, he ran his hand through his hair for the last time and stormed up to the door, knocking on it loudly with more confidence then he felt. Because bloody hell, right now he had no confidence.

Precisely a moment after doing so he regretted it. He bit his lip and stared at the door in remorse. _What the fuck was he thinking?_ _If he turned around now he could probably make it out of the hall-_

The door swung open and Artemis leaned in the doorway, her eyes widened when she realized it was Wally. "Wall-man." She said feigning indifference. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk Artemis." He said, his certainty back and she raised an eyebrow at him her posture faltering for a minute.

"Come in." She said, opening the door wider and beckoning him forward. His eyes sweeped the room as if he was afraid something might jump out. "For gods sakes, do you want to talk or not?" She grumbled.

He stepped inside and crossed his arms. She closed the door and threw herself down on her bed. "What's up?" She asked and gave him a wry smile, that told him she knew exactly what was up.

"Oh nothing." He said sarcastically. "Just wanted to come about and make some irreverent small talk-" She raised her eyebrow.

"You did?" She replied just as sarcastically "Here I thought-"

"The fuck I came here to chit-chat." He snapped, his patience gone. "We just kissed Artemis. And then you bloody avoided me. Megan and Conner are down there holding hands like two fucking birds in a fucking tree. And they just did the exact same fucking thing we did. So why the fuck are we acting like this?"

"Say fuck one more time." Artemis tried but he didn't laugh at her joke. She sighed and rubbed her temples in apprehension. "Look Wally I really like you, but I don't think this is the best time to start a relationship." She said and he let out a disbelieving snort.

"We just saved the world. Vanquished the evil. Eliminated the problem." He pointed out, clearly exasperated. "If this isn't a good time I don't know when is."

Artemis rubbed her temples more vigorously. "Look Wally, I'm just saying that maybe we haven't gotten to know each other as well as I'd like. I don't even know you're favorite color. So how the hell is a relationship supposed to last?"

He squeezed his eyes closed. "You are a pain in the ass." He told her. Her eyes darkened in hurt but he went on, "and Sometime I really can't stand you and your unstable mood swings and-"

She looked just about ready to strangle him. "Does this have a point Wallace?" She snapped obviously disgruntled and he managed a small smile.

"Dinner?" He asked. "With me? At seven."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**a/n; **_This is my first fanfiction that actually had a plot that is going somewhere so it would mean the world to mean if you _

_reviewed and told me what you think or if any edits could be made in order to make aspects of the story seem more realistic. _

_This story is rated M merely as precaution but there probably will be loads of swearing. Just saying._

_Thank you so much for bearing through this, But now I ask you... _**_Should I continue the story?_**


	2. Chapter 2 Intimacy

Act II; _**Well Enough**__-Intimacy _

* * *

Saying that Artemis had no feeling for Wally would be a lie, it was just that most of those feelings revolved around annoyance. Which is probably why it scared her so much that she and Wally had shared something as intimate as a kiss.

God forbid their relationship should fail the team would never be the same, constant bickering and dirty looks would probably ensue and then Batman would probably would break up the team as they wouldn't be able to properly function as a whole unit.

She liked the team, this was probably the closest she had gotten to people who weren't children of raving lunatics set on taking over the world.

Maybe that's why she was the only one thinking about it. All of the other team members had connections with some larger hero so even if the team disbanded they could still go along on their merry way saving people but she... she couldn't.

If the team ended she'd be shipped back home and probably coerced back into working with her father.

She desperately didn't want that.

So it bugged her that after the kiss everyone had treated it like no big deal, Wally especially. At least Kaldur had been bright enough to deduct that inter-team relationships probably wouldn't work.

But Conner and Megan were getting on her nerves. The two sucked face like there was no tomorrow, and if they did break up Artemis was a hundred percent sure that Conner would become brooding and direct his fabulous personality towards his other team mates.

So she did what any person with half a brain would do after endangering the well being of the team. She locked herself in her room and had a heart to heart with herself.

.

.

.

Her mind wandered furiously, She had known Wally for almost a year now and knew him well enough to know that he would pester her about this for a while. But if she came up with a good enough excuse he would most likely let it go and go back to making moves on Megan.

She knew she probably was underestimating his feeling for her. But dammit, she needed this team to stay together.

But what could she say? The truth always was an option, was Artemis wasn't one for putting her heart on her sleeve. So naturally she decided a little white lie would be the best way to go about it.

The only other boyfriend she had ever had [If he even counted as a Boyfriend] was Cameron, and it was never official. They had practically grown up together, and one summer evening he had kissed her. On the lips, mind you, not some little prude kiss on the cheek. But she had known him for years prior, and it had felt like she was kissing her brother or something. Wally was totally different. She had only known him for about a year, and he was aggravating and gorgeous and something about their kiss had felt so right that it had shaken her to the core.

Artemis had a tenancy to jump into something without thinking about it, and afterwards she would ponder it and realize just how big of a mistake it was. That's what the kiss was. It was impulsive, her veins had been pumping with adrenaline and she didn't think her actions through.

She was a rational person and she often over thought things. But that was what kept her safe. Safe from hurting others and eventually herself.

Wally wasn't exactly someone to take it slow, he wouldn't wait for a girl forever. But she was cautious and took things slowly like someone who tested the water before jumping in. So the logical way to evade a relationship with the speedster would be telling him that she didn't know him well enough to start a relationship.

This could go two ways. Either he would decide to try and get to know her better or ditch the idea of dating her because getting to know her could, possible, take forever. She was almost a hundred percent sure it would be the latter.

Then there was a knock on the door. Against her better judgment she got up and answered it.

.

.

.

"_Dinner? with me? At seven?" He asked, Her better Judgment was just taking a pounding today. _

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world." She responded. _

.

.

.

_So Maybe it wasn't the Latter._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**a/n; **_So basically this is chapter one from Artemis's p.o.v, in chapter one I realized how she might have come off as a little rusty so I wanted to explain why she was acting a bit bitchy. Everything made sense in my head so I wanted to make sure you knew her reasons. She doesn't swear that much, so that was pleasant. _

_Any recommendations you have, because I would love to improve in anyway I can._

_And again, I am going to ask you _**Should I continue the Story?** _I'm only going to ask that three time, I swear, So if the positive responses continue expect to see the next chapter up next Monday. _:)


	3. Chapter 3 Caution to the Wind

Act III; _**Well Enough**__-caution to the wind._

* * *

a/n: Sorry, sorry, sorry I know I said monday but since today is my birthday I thought it would be a nice treat.

But since today is my birthday will you be nice and give me a review? :)

_The next chapter will probably be out by friday. Maybe._

* * *

The date, surprisingly, was not a disaster.

.

The romantic notion of a retro diner was not all that it was cut out to be. For one thing, the staff was the grumpiest bunch of people he had ever met and for another the place practically reeked of smoke.

But it was nice in an odd way. The booths were worn in and the food was really very good and Artemis didn't seem to mind.

Actually, she didn't seem to be talking at all. The entire car ride over she had been silent which was weird considering Wally had done it to humor her (he had expected at least a dozen snide comments from her about the fact that he could easily outrun the vehicle).

Artemis also hadn't said anything when he had called her "Artie" or when he had managed to swipe some fries from her- and he knew she hated when he did that!

So it bugged him to no end that she was sitting there looking radiant- and bored. "Is something bugging you." It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Her eyes locked on his.

"I'm just- thinking." She said carefully and he snorted.

"Careful that could be dangerous." He joked and her eyes narrowed as if she was contemplating something.

"You're right. The hell with it." She said seeming to make up her mind. Her hand snaked over to his plate and she grabbed a couple fries. "A fry for a fry." She joked and he laughed.

The silence that settled was inevitable.

Wally didn't really know how to approach her. As the friends that they were or as the couple that they wanted to become.

Apparently Artemis didn't know either. She had no idea how the ginger in front of her had managed to keep a one-sided conversation with her going. But then again, she didn't call him Kid Mouth for nothing.

Wally gave up. "So the weathers nice, isn't it?" He asked and she laughed.

"The weather?" She asked. "Seriously?" She asked again and he shrugged.

"I didn't see you putting anything better up there." he countered and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but if I did it wouldn't be as stupid as the weather."

"But the weather _is_ nice."

"It's raining, Baywatch." She said shrugging her shoulder towards the large window that sat perfectly on the wall right in between the two sides of the booth. Rain pelted down and the soft glow of the streetlights from outside cast warm ebony shadows onto the table.

"I like the rain." He argued.

"Actually," She confessed. "I do to."

So they both liked rain. It got more comfortable after that.

.

.

.

.

The car ride home was filled with the soft sound of rain pattering against the windows of the car, and the gentle hum of the engine.

Wally seemed to be intent on watching the road and Artemis had taken to studying his face.

He was pretty, she couldn't deny that. He had one of those faces that struck you as adorable, childish and undeniably sexy all at the same time.

He had soft green eyes that loosely resembled the color of sea glass, they seemed to darken when he was serious or angry but usually they had an impish twinkle in them.

Freckles dotted his entire face in no usual order, but each one was perfectly round and unique. When she was little she had often wished she had freckles, and seeing Wally's perfect freckles awoke her old desires.

A smile tugged at her lips and she drew her eyes up north. They settled on his hair. She could never determine what color it really was. Sometimes it seemed to be a soft ginger color but at other times it seemed to be a dark red and sometimes it was a light brown of sorts but it was so seldom seen Artemis sometimes thought the color was just a figment of her imagination.

Artemis tore her eyes away from him and focused on the road and the strange shadows the street lights casted on the puddles.

There was a soft click as Wally place a tape in the tape player that was attached to the dash board. The smooth vocals of Bon Iver's skinny love crackled through the speakers making the car feel even more cozy.

She couldn't stop herself from resting her head on Wally's shoulder.

She closed her eyes and threw caution to the wind, just like she had decided to do at the diner.

.

.

.

.

.

_I tell my love to wreck it all, cut out all my ropes and let me fall_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
